Sweet Dreams
by Tenshi No Hakai
Summary: Kagome is the only one who could save a world. The only problem? She can only visit this world when she is asleep.
1. EARS!

A/N: Alright this is my first fanfic so please be nice. No flames please. If there is something you don't like about the story review and tell me what it is. Don't just say "it sucks" cuz then I won't be able to fix it, will I? Anyways this fic takes place in alternate universe that closely resembles ours so there won't be many differences. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this I don't own Inuyasha. Surprised? I know I was when I found out.  
  
Sweet Dreams  
  
"So as you can see, if we take the right side of the triangle and multiply it by the nearest...." The math teacher's voice droned on, making it exceptionally difficult for Kagome Higurashi to keep up the appearance of being absorbed in the wonderful world of mathematics. Truth be told, math was not her favourite subject, never was, never will be. Although it didn't help that her teacher's voice was so boring that all he had to do was open his mouth and Kagome would start dozing off.  
  
Giving up all hope of ever understanding what he was talking about Kagome shifted her gaze to the widow, her favourite position in the classroom. It overlooked her school's front yard. The perfectly cut lawn, benches covered in shade from the huge trees that outline the school's perimeter, the sun who's warmth she could feel through the glass, were all a routine sighting for Kagome, although she didn't mind in the least. The sight was always comforting and allowed her to let her mind wander and not really think about anything. It was a daily ritual that Kagome came to look forward to. So when she noticed something different from her usual image she mentally shook herself and looked again. Someone was standing in the middle of the yard. She squinted and looked closely. Well he's a guy. Kagome thought to herself. Shouldn't he be in class? I don't recognize him though. Wonder what he is doing here...Although that trail of though quickly evaporated when she noticed his hair. Silver hair? Wow. Wait a minute...what are those on the top of his head? Kagome leaned a little closer to window to take a better look.  
  
"Ears?!" She cried out, sending her chair flying backwards taking herself with it.  
  
"Is there a problem Kagome?" Her math teacher asked her taking a break from drawing complicated math problems on the chalkboard.  
  
"Ummm...well you see...I was..." Kagome mumbled, cheeks flaming. She stole another glance out the window while picking up her chair. The boy was gone. Where did he go? Looking up at her teacher she said, "I'm sorry. I was leaning back on my chair when I lost my balance and as you heard, fell." Satisfied with her tale she allowed her self to actually look like she was sorry. "Please. Continue with the lesson. I find triangles fascinating." Kagome said praying that they were still on that topic.  
  
Someone from above had heard her because the teacher seemed to accept her story. But then before turning back to the chalkboard he had one more question to ask her. "Kagome, I'm sure I'm not the only one who was wondering this. What was the significance of the word "ears"?" He asked with a taunting smile upon his face.  
  
Oh man. How am I going to explain this one? Kagome thought frantically. But before she had the time to answer the bell that signaled the end of the day chimed. Quickly she grabbed her books and ran to the door. She walked swiftly down the halls hoping to be one of the first people to get to the lockers surrounding her own. The sooner she got out of the building, the sooner she could look around for that strange guy. Unfortunately her friend, Ash, foiled her plan.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Wait up!" Ash yelled from down the hall. Sighing Kagome gave up her race to the lockers and waited for her friend. What seemed like hours later Ash finally caught up to Kagome and smiled. "Wow. You are so lucky. I almost thought you'd get busted that time. You know how Mr. Smith hates students falling asleep in his class." Ash told her panting slightly from walking quickly. Kagome smiled. Yup. That's Ash. Always in top shape. Then the thought struck her.  
  
"Sleeping? But I wasn't..." Kagome muttered more to herself than Ash while running a hand through her dark hair in confusion. But then that must mean...  
  
"Well...Maybe you hadn't quite fallen asleep yet but you were definitely dozing off." Ash said quickly, worried about Kagome's mystified expression.  
  
"...he was just a dream..." Kagome whispered not knowing she spoke out loud until she noticed the look on her friend's face.  
  
Ash looked like she had just won a million dollars. With a huge, teasing grin she asked Kagome, "Who was just a dream?" Ash could barely restrain herself from jumping around. Kagome rarely talked about guys and if she did it was usually about their lack of intelligence. (Not very good blackmail material for best friends.) So since the topic came up Ash was going to take full advantage of it.  
  
"Wow. Do you know what? I've never noticed how bad the paint job on the wall is before. Look! See what I mean?" Kagome said a little too quickly, gazing intently at the wall.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Ash said grabbing Kagome by the shoulders and staring her straight in the eyes. "Who did you dream about Kagome?"  
  
Knowing there was no escape Kagome stared back into her friend's eye and said "I don't know." There. I said it. Let's let her have some fun with that.  
  
Ash could tell that Kagome was telling the truth so she didn't press her for more details. Releasing Kagome she smiled hopefully, "Well when you find out who he is you have to tell me, ok?" Then she stopped and stared at the walls, "You know what? You were right about the paint job."  
  
X  
  
Waving goodbye to Ash Kagome started on her way home, still a little confused about their conversation. Kagome was sure she had not fallen asleep in class. (She had done that enough to know what it felt like.) I guess I might fallen asleep...that would explain the guy with the ears on the top of his head. But I was so certain it was real...Kagome was so absorbed in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Next thing she knew she was sitting on the sidewalk and someone was holding out their hand to help her up. Looking up from the ground she found herself gazing into golden eyes. After a few seconds she realized she was staring and tore her eyes away and took the offered hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't looking were I was going. Thank you." Kagome said while brushing her pants off. Giving up on her pants she looked up at her helper. It's him! Dog-Boy. Kagome was surprised with that thought. She had no idea where that name had come from. But looking again he actually did kind of remind her of a dog with the ears and all. She mentally shrugged. That was a good enough name for now.  
  
"Feh," Was his only reply. Before Kagome had time to ask him what he was doing at her school or even his name he started walking away.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome called out but too late, he was lost in the crowd. "Well wasn't he Mister Polite. Maybe I should be glad I never learnt his name."  
  
X  
  
"I wonder if Inuyasha was successful?" a brown haired girl wondered out loud.  
  
"We've been waiting for so long, Sango. I wouldn't get my hopes up." A male voice answered her.  
  
Startled, Sango jumped, "Miroku! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" She lectured him halfheartedly. Leaning back on the tree she was sitting under she sighed and closed her eyes. "I know. I won't get my hopes up but wouldn't it be nice if he found-MIROKU!" In a split second Miroku was lying on the ground with a red handprint on the side of his face. "Pervert! I can't even close my eyes for a second around you can I?"  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" A third voice asked.  
  
"Oh. Hello Inuyasha." Miroku said jumping up. "Sango was just expressing her undying love for me."  
  
"You wish, Pervert!" Sango said glaring at Miroku. Stretching, she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. "How did it go?"  
  
"I found her." Inuyasha told them grinning at their expressions. They were stunned but it only took them few seconds to shake it off before they started bombarding him with questions. Her? How? Where did you find her? How old is she? Does she know yet? Deciding this would take awhile he walked over to where Sango used to be sitting and sat down, motioning for the others to do the same.  
  
Once they were all seated Miroku asked, "How old is she? What does she look like?"  
  
Sensing that Miroku would not rest until he found out this vital information Inuyasha chose to get the answer out of the way. "Stupid lecher! She looks to be around 15, maybe a bit older. She has black hair and brown eyes. Normal height. Is there anything else you want to know about her? Maybe her blood type? " It was her eyes that had Inuyasha intrigued. They looked to hold too much knowledge for a normal 15 year old. They seemed to see more than what was to be seen. Shaking off the thought he looked up to see Miroku smiling evilly.  
  
"Got a pretty good look at her, eh?" Miroku grinned but when he noticed Inuyasha was skillfully ignoring him he continued to talk, "Oh well. If she looks anything like my dear Sango then she must be beautiful indeed..."  
  
"Does she know yet?" Sango asked quickly interrupting Miroku's fantasy.  
  
Inuyasha turned serious, "No. Not yet. We are going to have to wait a little longer. It could be tomorrow or it could be three years but the point is we have found her. Now we have to watch over her to make sure nothing happens to her in her world until she discovers who she really is."  
  
A/N: Well there you go. I hoped you liked it. Please Review. I need to know whether to continue or not. 


	2. And her name is?

**A/N: **Wow! You guys made me so happy! 10 reviews for the 1st chapter! That was way more than I expected! Thank you much! Awww! Now I feel guilty about what I have to say next! This chapter is short just like the first one. I know everyone loves a long chapter but my inspiration only last for so long. (I'll try and make it longer next time.) Sorry it took so long to update but I was away. Now I'm back and without further ado Sweet Dreams Chapter 2! Ya!

**Disclaimer:** IdonotownInuyasha! There! It's much easier if you say it fast.

X

That night lying in her bed Kagome tried and failed to get that strange guy out of her head. It had almost been as if she was the only one who saw him. Surely other people would have noticed a guy with long silver hair and ears on the top of his head. Even when he was on the street and helped her up people walked by as if there was nothing odd going on. _Maybe I'm just going crazy. I am probably just sleep deprived. Yes, that's it. I haven't had that much sleep lately. But...when he helped me up. He sure felt real._ Eventually all these thoughts wore her out and she fell asleep.

X

Kagome found herself in a place she had never seen "before." It was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before. She was in the middle of a clearing the size of a hockey rink. It was filled with tall green grass and unknown species of flowers. Circling the clearing were the largest trees she had ever seen. The trunks were huge; if she tried to wrap her arms around them she wouldn't even make it half way. There was something very otherworldly about this place; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Then it hit her. The colours were different. Not different like the grass was purple, more like the green of the grass was...Kagome couldn't think of a way to describe it. It was almost as if the colours were a shadow of the colours in her world. Satisfied with this explanation Kagome decided to have a look around.

Stopping to admire one of the strange flowers Kagome thought she heard movement coming from behind her. Silently thanking the long grass she crouched and waited for the noisemaker to appear. Sure enough a couple of minutes after Kagome had hidden a girl came into view. She had brown hair and eyes and seemed to be around Kagome's age. Humming under her breath the girl came closer when suddenly she stopped abruptly and turned to the place where Kagome was hiding. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The girl said forcefully, body tensing as if preparing to fight.

Socked and a little nervous Kagome stood up and immediately the other girl's body relaxed. "M-my name is Kagome." Kagome stuttered warily. But suddenly felt a lot better when the other girl smiled.

"My name is Sango. Nice to meet you." The girl told her extending a hand. Taking her hand, Kagome smiled. All the fear she had felt when first meeting Sango disappeared. "I haven't seen you around here before? How did you find this place?" Sango continued.

"I'm not quite sure. I was in my bed one minute, now I am here." Kagome answered her. _So this place must be a dream. It doesn't feel like a dream though. I don't ever remember having a dream where I could feel the wind, smell the flowers, shake someone's hand. They all feel so real. It's almost too bad this is a dream. _Kagome sighed. _Oh well. Might as well make the best of it._ "Hey Sango. Where am I? What is this place called?"

X

Sango looked at Kagome strangely. _She fell asleep and now she is here? Wow. This is just a little complicated. All I meant by that question was what village was she from and now I find out that she doesn't even know where she is, let alone what this place is called. Wait a minute...._Inuyasha's words popped into her mind_ ...black hair, brown eyes, average she be..._

"Uhh...Sango. Are you ok?" A question interrupted her thought. Looking up at Kagome she blushed slightly realizing she had been staring.

"Oh! Sorry! I kinda zoned out for a minute." Sango apologized. Then an idea struck her, "Hey, Kagome. Want to meet my friends?" _Maybe if I take her to them Inuyasha will be able to identify her. _

X

Walking through the woods, on a path Sango had shown her, Kagome and Sango were having a great conversation about their family but most of all their bothers. Trading stories about how their brothers annoy them and how they get revenge made time pass quickly. Soon they were out of the woods and Kagome found herself standing on a dirt road. Looking around her she saw about ten houses, only they were not what Kagome had expected. They looked more like huts than houses. There were no bricks just wood. All Kagome could think of when she saw them was pictures in her history book about people who lived hundreds of years before her. The roofs either had grass on the top or wood. Each house was unique and expressed the personality of the family living there. _ Where in the world am I? I've never seen anything like this before. _

Noticing Kagome's awe at the houses Sango smiled. "Pretty nice, eh? This is my village. My home is over there." She said motioning to a sturdy-looking wooden house. "I helped rebuild most of these homes after the fire."

"A fire? How did that happen?" Kagome asked.

"Oh. It's nothing new. Naraku and his bandits came through and torched the place." Sango said with a hint and anger. "But why are we talking about this? You still have to meet my friends."

They resumed walking and then Sango said, "Bet this is a bit different from your world." Then she caught herself. Was she supposed to be saying things like that? What if she isn't the One? She decided that she'd let Inuyasha deal with the explanations when the time came.

_My world? What is she talking about? _Kagome wondered but then totally forgot about whatever she was thinking when she looked down at her hands and noticed she could she through them. She let out a yelp and Sango turned around to see what was wrong. Sango's eyes widened but then she relaxed when an explanation came to mind.

"It's ok Kagome. You are probably just waking up." Sango smiled reassuringly. Then she added as an afterthought, "Come again soon."

"Will do." Kagome answered just before she disappeared completely.

X

Running as fast as she could Sango reached the tree where Inuyasha usually hung around. Looking up in the branches she spotted Inuyasha and called, "Inuyasha! What did you say the One's name was?"

Looking down on her and frowning slightly he responded lazily, "I didn't. Why do you wanna know?"

Still panting slightly from her run Sango told him, "Look. I don't really have time to explain. But I think I met her. Now go to her world and find out her name!" She finished a little more forcefully than she meant to, but today she didn't think she could put up with Inuyasha's attitude.

"You met her?" Miroku's question sent her whirling around. She was in such a rush to see Inuyasha that she hadn't even noticed Miroku was there too.

"I think so. I did meet a girl. Her name was Kagome and she told me that she had come here in her sleep." Then turning her attention back to Inuyasha she almost begged, "Can you please go and find out her name."

Making a huge show of getting up and stretching then jumping down from the tree Inuyasha turned to Sango and said, "Fine. I really don't see your urgency though. Can't I..." But before he could finish his question Sango shook her head forcefully and started pushing him away from the tree.

"The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back. Now go!" She told him giving Inuyasha a final push.

Watching Inuyasha walk away muttering about "stupid wenches" Sango looked at Miroku. "I really did she someone you know."

Not sure whom she was trying to convince Miroku smiled, "I'm sure you did. If you want to discuss it I know a nice place..."

"Do you really want to finish that question?" Sango asked threateningly.

X

Lying in her bed Kagome was deep in thought. The dream from last night seemed so realistic. She remembered every detail, which is strange, because remembering dreams was not something Kagome was gifted in. In fact, this was the first dream she had ever remembered. For a long time she was convinced that she didn't dream. She had known that everybody did dream but never being able to remember not even a second of one kind of did that to you.

Sighing Kagome dragged herself out of bed and prepared herself for the day. "Thank God it's Friday." She muttered to herself as she walked out the door and headed to school.

X

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you liked it. Thanks so much to my reviewers:

Mikato: Thank you! You were my first reviewer so you are special to me. ï 


	3. Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I think you people should consider yourselves lucky that I don't own Inuyasha. First of all if I did it wouldn't sell, and it would very messed. Lol

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just have one thing to say to all my reviewers: I love you! Lol You guys make me so happy. It makes my day when I read a review and find out people like my story. Runs around kissing everyone that reviews (or shakes their hand if they are shy.) Here you go, the third chapter. (Sorry guys it's only about 2 paragraphs longer than the other chapters.) I'm long-chapterly challenged. ENJOY! Oh ya, one more thing. I want to apologize for Inuyasha's language in this chapter. He was angry/sad so please forgive him. Thank you!

X

Cursing under his breath Inuyasha wondered the streets of the One's village. Ever since he had first stepped foot on this world he hadn't liked it. There were too many people; too many strange smells, and he found it hard to breathe. Although this town was one of the best he had visited. The people here still seemed to have respect for the forest and wildlife, which was reflected in the town's many parks and wooded areas. As much as he disliked this world if he was forced to live here he would definitely want to reside around here.

Spotting the building where he had first seen the One Inuyasha sat down on a wooden bench situated across the road. Knowing that all he had to do now was wait Inuyasha studied the people walking past him. There were no demons in this world. No, demons were native to his world. His thoughts caused him to let out a low growl. It was bad enough that he was half demon, a hanyou. It was worse that the person (if he could be called that) he loathed more than anything was the one who with the help of a dark god created the race to begin with. Angry with himself for thinking about that subject Inuyasha went back to watching the humans go about their daily business.

The people here paid him no attention, which please him. The charm a village woman named Kaede gave him was obviously working. He wasn't sure how the humans would react to his real appearance, nor did he wasn't to find out. From what Kaede told him the people would see a teenager with dark eyes and black hair, his human form not his hanyou one. His human form...

Noise emitting from the building across the street brought his attention back to the present. Groups of adolescents were leaving the building and Inuyasha scanned the crowd for a certain black-haired, brown-eyed girl. Finally the girl he was looking for came through the door and out into the yard. She was walking with one other person but didn't seem like she was paying much attention to what her blonde haired companion had to say. The expression on her face was thoughtful and she seemed to be in her own world.

X

"Hello? Kagome?" Ash said while waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. Noticing that her friend had come back down to earth Ash put on a sly grin and teased, "You can fantasize about your Dream-Boy later but at least try to make it look like you are paying attention to me."

Kagome blushed, more about the fact that her friend had been talking to her for about ten minutes and she had no clue what the subject of the conversation had been. "Sorry about that..." Kagome muttered and gave an embarrassed laugh.

Ash's smile widened. "So you were dreaming about that guy!" Hugging Kagome and jumping up and down she cried out, "Congratulations Kagome for finally hitting puberty!" Not noticing the weird looks she was getting Ash just grinned at her embarrassed friend.

"I-I actually wasn't thinking about him till you brought him up. You see there was this girl, Sango, I think her name was..." Kagome tried to explain herself but realized that it was hopeless and surrendered herself to the teasing of her friend. (Although at the moment that was the last word that entered her mind to describe Ash.) "Remind me again why I still talk to y-" Startled Kagome stared at the thing that caught her attention.

Realizing that Kagome was once again not with her. Ash sighed and said, "See ya tomorrow, ok?" and begun walking home.

Kagome on the other hand started walking across the street towards the object of their discussion moments before.

X

Startled, Inuyasha watched as the girl walked towards him. Well, this at least saved him the trouble of approaching her. Looking at her he noticed something he hadn't seen the first time he met. He swallowed. _She looks like HER. Dammit. She is like her twin, an exact copy. _He felt sick to his stomach. _Why hadn't I noticed before? Maybe because I was too preoccupied by the fact that she was the One. Why did it have to be HER? Why did she have to come back and haunt even in another world?_

"Kikyo" Her name slipped out of his lips before he could stop them.

The girl who was now in front of him gave him a strange look and said, "Kikyo? My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME."

Glaring at Kagome all Inuyasha said was, "Feh."

Unperturbed, Kagome asked, "Are those real?"

"Are what re-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome reaching up and pulling on his ears.

"I guess they are." Kagome concluded.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, wench?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I told you. My name is Kagome. What gives you the right to speak to me like that?" Kagome said coolly.

"How about the fact that you where just pulling on my ears a second ago."

"That still doesn't mean you have to have a fit about it."

"A fit?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"That's what I said. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving."

"Mind? This is the happiest I've felt all day." Inuyasha sneered. "See ya, bitch."

"Go hump someone's leg, Dog-Boy." Kagome said and turned away.

X

Walking towards her home Kagome laughed to herself. Wouldn't Ash love to find out her "Dream-Boy" was a jerk.

X

Storming, Inuyasha jumped up into his favourite tree. Leaning back and closing his eye Inuyasha tried to stop thinking about the girl. Kagome. He realized that his blow up was totally uncalled for although he would admit that to no one.There was something about her that made him get defensive. _Maybe it's the fact that she looks like HER. _ A familiar feeling of loss flooded though him and he winced. _Damn her. Damn, Kikyou. _

X

"_Kikyou. Why? Why did you betray me? I thought...I though we..." Inuyasha struggled to find words to describe his pain. He gazed at the girl in front of him, the girl he loved, the girl who had betrayed him. _

"_Easy. I never loved you. I didn't even like you. I was only in it for the power. You were just my tool. But don't feel bad Inuyasha, you were a good puppet." Kikyou smiled. _

_Inuyasha was speechless. She used him? But...wasn't she the One, the One that was supposed to save their world? _

"_Why Inuyasha, for once in your lifetime you have nothing smart to say." Kikyou sneered. _

"_Shut up, bitch." Inuyasha snarled flexing his clawed hands._

"_Down boy." Naraku said sliding an arm around Kikyou's waste. _

"_Naraku. Where the hell did you come from? Get the fuck away from here." Inuyasha snarled._

"_I was just coming to pick up Kikyou. Right, Baby?" Naraku said to Kikyou._

"_See ya later Inuyasha." Kikyou said turning her back on him. _

X

"Inuyasha! Did you find out her name?" Sango called up to him. Inuyasha blinked. He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't heard nor smelled Sango coming.

"Whose name?" Inuyasha asked enjoying the look of frustration on Sango's face.

"You know damn well who I am talking about. I am not in the mood Inuyasha. Don't push me."

"A threat? Sango, that hurts."

"You will hurt a lot more once I get my hands on you."

"I see." Inuyasha said and went back to resting on branch.

"Inuyasha." Sango called but he just ignored her. "Alright I'm sorry. Can you please tell me her name?"

"That's much better." Inuyasha said with a triumphant smile. "Her name was Kagome."

**A/N: **Well there ya go. Hope you liked it. Thanks again for reviewing and please continue to do so.


	4. Inuyasha I'd like you to meet

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha est le mien! In French that means, "I don't own Inuyasha" cough

**A/N:** Wow! I'm so sorry for taking forever to write this. Hides head in shame I dunno why but I could never get motivated to write this chapter. Then I started thinking "You know what? I really don't like it when there is a good story and it never gets finished. So what about the people that like my story?" It helped reading the reviews it always makes me happy knowing that people liked my story. So without further ado, I dedicate this chapter to all the people who read my story and like it. Thank you!

X

"Kagome? Her name was Kagome?" Sango asked excitedly.

"Ya. That's what I said. Why the hell are you so excited?" Inuyasha asked looking genuinely confused.

_Is he really that dense? Didn't I tell him a little while ago that Kagome had come to this world? _Sango sighed and shook her head. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to explain it to him. _I might as well just show him when Kagome comes again. I hope it's soon._

X

Bent over her desk working on some impossible math problem Kagome sighed and gave up. Glancing around her bedroom Kagome smiled. She liked her room. It was the one place where she could escape all the everyday problems in her life and just relax. It was decorated just the way she liked it too. The walls were painted black and on them were many different posters of her favourite bands. In one of the corners sat her bed. Kagome resisted it's inviting presence knowing how hard it would be get up once she laid down. Tearing her eyes away from her bed Kagome found herself staring at her overflowing bookshelf. Reading was one of Kagome's favourite pastimes and Kagome often found it difficult to find enough space to put all her books.

_And I'll never have time to read if I don't finish this math... _Kagome told herself sternly.

Turning back to her math Kagome just stared at the paper. Unwittingly her thoughts strayed back to a certain silver-haired boy for the hundredth time since their encounter this afternoon.

"ARGH! Get out of my head!" She yelled scaring her cat Buyo. He glared at her from his spot on the end of her bed and then closed his eyes once again.

"It must be nice having nothing to worry about but eating and sleeping..." Kagome told her cat.

Flicking his tale irritably, Buyo stood up and left her room.

"Ouch. That hurt." She called after her cat.

Shaking her head, Kagome went back to her math. _I wonder if Dog-Boy has to do math too...Dammit! I'm doing it again!_

X

Two hours and three math equations later Kagome yawned and decided that she was going to bed. Once she brushed her teeth and pulled on her pajamas she jumped into her bed and pulled her comforter up to her chin. Sighing with contentment Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

X

"Kagome!"

The sound of her name brought Kagome back to her senses. Looking around she realized that she was in the same clearing that she had been in last night. Glancing in the direction that her name came from Kagome saw a familiar face and smiled. "Sango. Nice to see you again."

"Same goes for you" Sango said. "Wanna finish what we started yesterday?"

It took a moment for Kagome to figure out what Sango meant. Then it dawned on her. "Oh ya! You were going to introduce me to your friends."

"Yup. Hopefully this time you don't disappear before you get to meet them."

"Then what are we standing around here for." Kagome said motioning with her hands. "Lead the way."

"Sure thing, Kagome." Sango said with a mock solute. "This way."

Walking in a comfortable silence Kagome took the opportunity to take in the sights. _This world is so beautiful. Strange, yet beautiful..._This thought shocked Kagome. Wasn't this just a dream? When had she started thinking of this place as a real world and not one of her minds illusions?

Shrugging her shoulders and telling herself not to think much about it Kagome went back to admiring the scenery. They had just passed Sango's village and were nearing the spot where she had disappeared last night. Involuntarily Kagome shuddered. The whole disappearing act had been just a little bit creepy. Definitely not something she did on a regular basis. _But if I keep coming here in my dreams maybe it will become one of my daily routines. But how many people have the same dream more than twice? Let alone a continuation of the first dream. Oh well... I'll leave these thoughts for later... I wonder what Sango's friends will be like? _

Suddenly Sango stopped dead in her tracks. Tensing a little bit she said, "Kagome. You are about to meet one of my friends. If that's what you wanna call him..."

Kagome barley had time to figure out what Sango said before she felt a hand on her behind. Screaming she whirled around and struck out with her fist.

"Ooooouch." The moan came from the ground and Kagome saw her tormenter. He was pretty good looking with his black hair tied back into a ponytail. His purple eyes shone with mischief and mock hurt.

"Serves you right, pervert." Sango walked over to the man and looked down, not offing him a hand up. "You should be ashamed. Preying on innocent girls like that."

"I'm so sorry Sango but I was blinded by the beauty of this gorgeous stranger." Then seeing the frown on Sango's face he corrected himself. "Of course, she is nothing compared to you, fair Sango."

Rolling her eyes Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome meet Miroku, the resident pervert."

Getting to his feet Miroku bowed deeply and kissed Kagome's hand. "Nice to meet you lovely Kagome."

Face beet red, Kagome stuttered out an answer then hid behind Sango.

"You'll get used to him. Don't worry about it." Sango said over her shoulder to a shaken Kagome. "Sometimes he just can't help him-"

SMACK

Once again Miroku was lying on the ground, Sango standing angrily above him. "That is the last time I ever defend you!"

"But Sango be resonable. That wasn't fair! You taunted me with your beauty. That was cheap!"

"Quit complaining and get up. I'm taking her to see Inuyasha. You wanna come?" Sango said without even waiting for a reply. "Come on Kagome. It's this way."

Rising slowly from the ground Miroku called after her, "Umm Sango. I don't think this is the best time to take her to see Inuyasha. He isn't in a very good mood."

X

Inuyasha sat on one of his favourite branches and glared at nothing. It's all that girl's fault! Because of her he was in this mood. If she would just get out of his head then he could finally think straight but no. His thoughts were being as stubborn as the girl was. And her appearance. Why? Why did she have to look like the identical twin of the woman he hated? Was this some kind of sick joke? _Well I'm sure whoever made it must be laughing now..._

"If only I could remember her name..." Inuyasha muttered.

X

"Come on Kagome. We are almost there." Sango said excitedly.

Sango had led Kagome and Miroku through a forest. She seemed to know where she was going but Kagome was lost. In fact, Kagome was a little bit in awe of Sango's sense of direction. To Kagome, every tree they had passed so far looked the same.

"And here we are." Sango said stepping into a tiny meadow centered around a giant tree.

Kagome shaded her eyes from the sun and looked up at the tree. It took a second glance to notice a figure sitting up on a branch. _I wonder how they got up there. Isn't it a little dangerous to be up that high?_

"INUYASHA!" Sango called up at the figure in the tree. "Come down here for a second!"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha yelled back, deciding he was fine where he was. But then Inuyasha noticed that there were three people at the bottom of the tree instead of the normal two. His curiosity piqued Inuyasha stood up, stretched (can't seem too eager) and jumped down to the ground.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked for the first time at the stranger. "YOU!" The words just slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them (not that he wanted to).

"HE is your friend?" Kagome asked Sango trying to keep the scorn from here voice. _So Dog-Boy has a name...Inuyasha..._

"Inuyasha have you no manners? How come you act all surprised? Didn't you just tell me yesterday that you found the One and her name was Kagome?" Sango smirked, enjoying his frustration. Her smile widened when she saw the connection work itself out Inuyasha's eyes.

Glaring at both the girls Inuyasha just growled.

"The One? What are you talking about Sango? Where is this place and why am I here?" Once the questions started Kagome found it hard to stop them. "Why is it that I disappeared? How come I've never had dreams until now?"

Holding up on hand stopping Kagome's questions, Miroku spoke for the first time since they got there. Kagome had almost forgotten of his presence. "All your questions will be answered in due time but first I suggest you make your self comfortable. This could take awhile."

**A/N:** There ya go! Hope you liked it! sigh Another short chapter but I guess it's better than nothing. Please review! Reviews make me so happy!


End file.
